Our Night Out
by Xenus2187
Summary: Rika and Bart go to his parent's place for dinner. Well, some events transpire after the dinner. Special guest cameo! Another tie-in story! Once again, everybody enjoy! WARNING: BAD LANGUAGE.


Our Night Out

 **A/N: Yet again, another tie-in story. This one is definetly gonna be fun. So, let's get this show on the road. And a special surprise cameo. Here we go!**

Me and Rika sat in my car as I drove to my parent's place. That's to Mr. And Mrs. Kenji, they got wind of my relationship with Rika aka Lisbeth. Thank you, Kenjis. You're the best neighbors. It's not like I wasn't gonna tell them, I just wanted to wait for the right moment. Which was right now, I guess.

"Don't worry Bart! I'm sure your parents will except this. I mean it's not every night you bring home a girlfriend!" Rika tried to assure me.

"Yeah, but the thing is...I've never brought home a girl before, so I don't know how to do this." I say, some nervousness behind my voice.

I park the car along the street and we exit the car. We look up at my parent's house. I lead the way as we walk to the door. I was about to knock when my mother opened it. She must have been looking out the window. She always did.

"Barry! You're here finally!" My mother, Julia, greeted.

"Hi, mom!" I greeted her. "Sorry we're a bit la-agh!"

She embraces me in a tight hung. Seriously, she always acted like I just came back from war everytime I visited. She lets go of me, thank goodness.

"Oh, and this must be your special friend!" She says, looking at Rika.

"Hi! Rika Shinozaki! It's nice to meet you, m'am. "

Rika shakes my mother's hand.

"Well, Rika, I'm Barry's mother, Julia Demerest. It's nice to meet you too! Come in! Come in! Dinner's just about ready."

She welcomes us in. Rika looks around the house as we made our way in the living room. There were pictures of me and the family on the walls and shelves. There were also pictures of my dad from the military. Yeah, he served in the marines.

"Take a seat! I'll tell you when dinner is ready."

Me and Rika sat on the couch. She then picks up a picture of me as a little kid. Already she was looking at the pictures. We just got here! Then dad came down the stairs.

"Hey, son! You're here!"

"Hi, dad! We just got here."

"Is this the girl Mr. and Mrs. Kenji told us about?"

Man! This was just getting awkward for me.

"Uh, yeah. Dad, this is Rika. Rika, this is my dad, Basil. He served in the military."

Rika got up and shook my dad's hand.

"Hello, sir! It's good to meet you."

"Same here!"

Then at that moment, my mom called.

"Dinner's ready!"

We all head to the dining room. We sat down at the table and started eating and exchanging talk. This was the awkward part.

"So, Rika, I understand your a survivor from that incident with the video game. That must a have been traumatic to be trapped against your will in a game for two years." My mom said.

"Yes, it was. But we all have Kirito to thank for that. Without him, we never would have made it out." Rika responded.

I sit beside her, eating my food. Wanting this dinner to hurry up and be over.

"So, son, have you been doing well at work lately?"

"Huh? Uh, yeah! It's been steady." I said. I worked at a super market.

"Have you been batting her with a bunch of Godzilla trivia yet?"

Rika looks at me. "Is that where the godzilla question came from the other day?"

"Dad!...I haven't been watching it lately. I've been preoccupied lately."

"Yeah, my little Barry was such a fan as a little tot. Always playing with his godzilla plush in the living room, his room and even in the tub."

I run my temples as Rika giggles at her statement. _Seriously, Mom! You're not making things any better!_

Then we hear the door open and a voice call.

"Hey, Mom! Hey, Dad! I'm here!"

Oh lord, not her. Please not her, not now. Why was this happening to me.

"In here, Barbara! Dinner's ready!"

I was wondering why there was an extra plate. Barbara came into the room and sat down next to me.

"Hey, little bro! What have you been up to lately?" She smirks at me.

"Hey, Barbs! How have you been? Me, swell!" I say blankly.

"Is this your girlfriend? Wow, you actually got one! And I said you would have to be lucky to score one." She looks to Rika. "Hey! Barbara."

"Hi! Rika."

Right now, I was wishing I hadn't convinced her to come to this dinner. I mean what was I thinking? Bad, Bart, BAD!

"The Kenji's told me that she ended up spending the night at your place."

Ugh! Big Sisters! _I wonder if Lojky and Gamelord have the same problem._

"SO, Mom, Dad, did I tell you I made some new friends?" I chime in.

"Oh, that's right! You've been hanging around some people lately. That's good! You're finally making some friends." Mom says.

Barbara snickers. "Are some of your friends the same guys who put the camera guys in the hospital today?"

I give her a look.

"Oh, no! Ken? Aaw! And he's got two kids!" My mom sympathizes.

"Well, I hope they press charges against who ever did it." Dad adds.

"Hehe! Yeah...I wouldn't count on it...they never identified them." I say.

We continued to talk and eat for about half an hour. I was relieved when we finally finished dessert.

"Well, dinner was great, thanks Mom! But we should get going. We have another get together tomorrow." I lead Rika to the door. "I'll call tomorrow evening, ok?"

But my mom stops us to gives us left overs. She hands them to Rika while my dad puts his arm around me and says.

"Wow, son. She's really cute. Way to go, champ!"

He gives me a thumbs up.

"Well, it was nice meeting you all!" Rika says.

"It was nice meeting you too, Rika! Please come by again." Dad said.

Yeah, like that was going to happen.

"Ok, bye everybody!"

I quickly lead Rika out the door and closes it. Then Barbara pocks her head out. "Hey, Bart. Good luck tonight." She gives me a smirk and wink with a click of her tongue.

"Goodnight! Barbara!"

She chuckles sinisterly and goes back inside. Me and Rika gey in the car and drive off. We don't say a word for a good 5 minutes.

"Your family seems nice! I'm glad you convinced me to come. They're really lovely." Rika breaks the silence.

"Yeah, they are."

"Yeah...so what was that when your mom said you've never had any-"

"Look! I don't want to talk about it. Let's just drop you off and meet up again tomorrow. " I said. I didn't want to talk about this.

I pull over to a gas station to get some fountain drinks. We get out of the car.

"What's wrong with you? Why are you acting like this?" She questions me.

"Nothing! Can we just drop this?"

I try to go inside the store but she grabs my hand and yanks me back. Man, she was strong.

"No! I want to talk about this. Why don't you like talking about your past? You know everything about me but I barely know anything about your backstory."

"I-...I...cause I don't want you to know what a failure I am! All right!" I said, looking down to the ground.

"What?"

"I don't want you to know cause then you might not like me anymore. I never had any friends, I hardly ever spend time outside the house. I'm just a total social failure-I...ugh!"

She takes my hand and pushes my chin up so that my face was facing her's.

"I don't care about that. I like you for who you are. Not for the person on the outside."

I turn my eyes away. "Ok. Let's just go."

"No. I'll go inside. You just stay here. Clear your head. I'll be right back. Ok?"

I remain silent.

"Ok?"

I finally speak.

"Ok."

"We'll talk about this when I come out. Just wait here."

She let's go of my hand and goes inside. He just leaned against the car and sighed. I just want to forget this nigjt ever happened. Why would she like a total loser like me. I just stay there with my thoughts. Then I hear a voice.

"Troubled there, young man?"

I look up and see a strange yellow octopus man dressed in a teacher's outfit standing in front of me. One of his tentacles was holding a big bag of junk food.

"K-Koro-sensai? Fro-from Assassination Classroom? What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be teaching...or dead?" I was surprised by his sudden appearence.

"I don't know. It's your story." He said with his charming voice.

"Oh, yeah...well, it's a good thing Lojky or any of the cast aren't here. He doesn't like crossovers."

"Well, none of them are here and I'm not interacting with any of the characters, so that technically doesn't make this a crossover."

"Huh. Yeah, I suppose that is true."

He looks at me with his beady eyes and that constant smile of his. "So care to tell me what's got you down?"

"Well, there's this girl I like. She likes me too, but...if she finds out what a big loser I really am, I'm afraid ahe won't like me anymore."

Koro-sensei rubs his chin with one of his tentacles. "Hm. I see. Come walk with me."

Koro-senai wraps one of his tentacles around my shoulder and leads me to a nearby park.

"I've got a question for you. Do you like this girl?" He asks me.

I answer. "Yeah! I'm crazy about her."

"Do you like everything about her? Her appearance doesn't matter."

"Of course not, I think she's the prettiest girl I've ever met. Voice is so beautiful. And her eyes just capture me."

"Mm-hm. What about what's on the inside? Do you except her for who she truly is on the inside?"

"Yes! She has the most great personality. Inside of her I see a good person, someone who's the epiphany of beauty and perfection."

We sit down on one of the nearby benches and we both look up at the beautiful night time sky. The moon was lovely.

"And does she like you? She doesn't care for your appearance?"

"No, not really. She says I look good and kind of cute."

"Yes. But does she love what's on the inside? Has she ever told you this?"

"Yeah, just recently."

He looks at me.

"And do you trust that statement?"

"Well...I don't know. I've never been in a relationship before. I've never even had any friends before her."

Koro-sensei thinks for a second. "Hmmm. So because you've never had a relationship, you're afraid of being rejected."

His answer surprises me. I never even thought of that.

"Look, Bart. Just because something hasn't had a good start in life doesn't mean it's not worthy of love. If you can love her for who she truly is, inside and out. Then she can love you the same way."

I turn my eyes to him.

"If you shut her out. You may drive her away, and you'll regret it. You see, that's the beauty of a relagionship. Getting to know someone truly. Whether it turns out good or bad, at least you had someone to experience the ride with. I...fell in love once. And now she's gone. But I have no regrets because I actually got to experience true love. And I can cherish those memories forever."

He looks back up at the sky.

"I was a monster once, before this body ever came to be. Then I met her. I thought she was the most beautiful creature ever, body and soul. She loved me the same way. Despite all the terrible things I had done as an assassin, she still loved me. Even as my body changed into this. And it's because of her love I learned compassion and love. She helped make me a better person. If she can make me a better person, then your girlfriend can do the same for you. Even if it doesn't work out, at least you learn from it."

"Wow, I never thought about it like that. Maybe I can let her in."

Koro-sensei gets up and says "Well, I should get going before I spend too mucn time here or one of the characters show up, making this a crossover. And remember what I said."

I get up as well and shake his ha-I mean tentacle.

"Thank you, Koro-sensei! You know, you really are good at teaching. Even if I'm not one of your students."

"No problem. That's my job as a teacher. To teach and give a person some guidance and wisdom. Student or not. Well, good luck."

He takes off at mack 20 speed and disappears into the night sky. I go over what he said. He's right. I shouldn't shut her out. Cause if I don't, I'll always regret thinking what could've been.

"Who was the flying octopus guy?" Someone asks behind me.

I turn around and see it's AB Lisbeth.

"What are you doing here?" I ask, trying to draw away from Koro-sensei's presence.

"I was going out for a walk and I saw you with whoever-that-was. What are you doing out here in the middle of the night?"

"Uh, nothing. Just getting some air. What's it to you?"

"Nothing, you moron! Why would I care what you do? You're an idiot!" She huffed.

"Ok, why do you hate me so much? I mean what did I ever do to you?"

"Nothing! You're just an idiot. If I don't like you, then why would my other self do?"

I finally decide to stand up to her.

"You know what? I don't care what you think! Rika's the only person who's opinion I care about! Look, I'm sorry you lost you're chance with AB Kirito, I am. But hating me isn't gonna resolve your situation. All right. I don't care what you think of me. I don't care what Asuna thinks of me. Rika is the only person I care about. She will always be the one for me. You may have her looks but not her beautiful personality. You'll never be the same on the inside as her. So you need to cool your SHIT and get off my back already! Cause I love her, not you."

We hear the sound of spilling liquid and turn around to see Rika standing there, having just dropped the fountain drinks she got.

"Rika? How did you find me?" I ask, curious to know how she did.

"One of the employees said they saw you walk off with a octopus guy. Is that true what you just said?

I walk over to her and take her hands.

"Yes. I...I was afraid that you wouldn't like me anymore if you saw what a loser I really was. But someone helped me learn that I can't love without letting you in. So I'm sorry. And I really do love you. So now I want you to see me for who I truly am."

"Oh, Bart." She kisses me, passionately. We stay like this for a good 30 seconds.

*Clap! Clap! Clap! Clap*

We suddenly hear clapping and see that it's AB Kirito and AB Asuna.

"Aww! You see that Asuna? True love! Too bad we have to cut it short." AB Kirito said, sinisterly.

"Ok, what do you guys want now?" I ask, trying to have a moment.

"Oh, nothing. Just wanting some sweet revenge for that date thing you made us do!"

AB Kirito pulls out the bloody camera from earlier, Ken's camera. Kirito, Asuna and the rest of the characters show up as well.

"Wait, dude! You don't have to do this!" Kirito pleads.

"Shut up! You're next after him for trying to get it on with my girl!" AB Kirito snaps.

"What? I didn't even do anything! She-"

"By the way, anyone see a octopus guy around here? That's what everybody keeps saying."

I walk over to him and try to reason with him. "Look, AB Kirito, I'm sorry for the whol-Agh!"

He hits me in the gut with the camera.

"It's too late for that my friend. The wolf has lain with the sheep for too long."

I try to stand up.

"I'm surprised that you never ended up like me after hearing all that. You might a bigger loser than I am!"

He tries to strike me again...but I suddenly grab hold of the camera in my hand. I stand up.

"I'm not a loser. I am a regular human being!"

I take the camera from him and hit him in the head with it. He falls to the ground. I get on top of him and begin to beat him with the camera over and over.

"I am not a loser! You child minded ASSHOLE! So...Fuck you! SO FUCK YOU! YOU FUCKING PTSD, SOCIOPATHIC FREAK! YOU'LL NEVER BE BATMAN! SO SACHI THIS! YOU SADISTIC SHIT EATING, ASSFACED, MOTHERFUCKING DICKHEAD! AND FUCK THE KIRITO IS ALWAYS RIGHT FOUNDATION!"

AB Asuna suddenly tackles me.

"No one hurts my honeyboo!" She growls. "I'm gonna FUCKING FUCK YOU THE FUCK UP!"

She begins punching me repeatedly. I would fight back, but my parents taught me that a real man never harms a lady.

"Not so fast, bitch!"

Asuna tackles AB Asuna down.

"This is for trying to rape my boyfriend, you CRAZY BITCH WHORE!"

Both Asunas wrestle each other while I resumed beating AB Kirito. Klein and AB Klein both record the whole thing on their phones. The Asuna suddenly fall into the water fountain and it gets better from there. They started tearing each other's clothes and then Asuna tore AB Asuna's shirt open revealing her bra. AB Asuna in turn tears her skirt, revealing some of her panties. Everyone was paying more attention to them then they were to us. But I stop for a second to cheer Asuna on.

"Come on, Asuna! Finish FUCKING HER THE FUCK UP!"

I return to beating AB Kirito.

"AND THIS IS FOR KEN!"

With one final strike, I stop and get of him. He coughs up some blood.

"*cough* ...fucker!"

I kick him in the head and knock him unconscious.

"And when you see Ken in the hospital...tell him I said hi!"

I throw the camera down and walk over to Rika.

"Come on. I'll drop you off."

She kisses me.

"No. I wanna stay with you tonight."

This catches me by surprise...but I go along with it.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I'm sure." She says with a sly grin of hers. A smile slowly stretches across my face. I almost look similar to Koro-sensei.

"Ok."

We hold hands as we walk back to my car. Asuna finally gets off of AB Asuna, soaking wet and half naked. She and Kirito leave and the others follow.

"Man! Lojky's gonna love this when he hears about it!" Klein tells AB Klein.

"I know right."

A soaking wet, half naked, beaten Asuna climbs out of the fountain and walks away while dragging a unconscious, beaten and bloodied AB Kirito. All the while, AB Lisbeth stood there. In shock by my sudden assertion. She blushed a little and said.

"W-...why do I suddenly start liking him all of a audden."

Meanwhile, from up above, Koro-sensei watched the whole thing.

"Way to go, Bart. Excellent work."

 **A/N: Well, there you go. I'm gonna take a break from these tie-in stories for a little while, so I can work on Five Nights At Freddy's Online. That's why I wanted to make this one special. By sure to check out SAO: Q &A by Lojky. That's where all these fun stories come from. It's really fun. You ask the characters to do anything and they'll answer your questions. Also check out his other stories too. And the one shot collab. with Gamelord the Hitman. And read my other tie-in stories. Well, that's all for now. Thanks for reading! Bye! :)**


End file.
